


Making Your Way

by neveralarch



Category: Making Fiends
Genre: Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Markus Mendeyez owns Clamburg's only roadside onion stand. It's kind of rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Your Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crumblingwalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumblingwalls/gifts).



> Takes place during the episode Pony. I'm having trouble finding it on any of the official websites, but it's on youtube [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YpTpUUi6PH8).
> 
> A podfic of this story is is part of reena_jenkins' podfic anthology and is available [here](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/383314.html)!

When Markus Mendeyez was growing up, he wanted to be an astronaut! Unfortunately that didn't work out. So Markus got into the family business instead, and now he sells onions on a stick.

The Mendeyezes have been selling onions ever since they came to America. They had just gotten some onions, and some sticks, and been ready to make it big in their new home. Unfortunately, there aren't a lot of people who want to eat raw onions that have been shoved onto sticks. Markus' family had shuttled around Detroit, Chicago, Topeka and St. Louis before Markus had found the perfect market: Clamburg! Where everyone was so sick of beef jerky and clams that they would buy any number of onions.

Unfortunately, Clamburg comes with its own problems. Markus stares up at the giant terrifying pony that has eaten his onion booth.

"No," he says. "Noooooooo!"

The only sounds in response are the giggling of the blue girl riding the pony and the stomping of the pony's feet as it trots away. Markus turns to shake his fist at the cackling green girl up the hill and her giant hamster.

They're some of his best customers, but they cause quite a bit of mischief. Markus is frustrated with them.

He could move away to Dallas, or perhaps New Orleans. He could try and create a new market for onions! He could be an onion pioneer.

The giant cat pads by, deigning to sniff for a moment at the wreckage of Markus' booth. Luckily it does not eat any of it - Markus is fed up with giant animals for today.

Oh well. Markus sits and chews on an onion. They're an acquired taste, but he's had a lot of time to acquire it. He's not really going to move away. He's just got to keep thinking bigger and better! That green girl likes his onions, so that's a start. And Markus' boyfriend runs the giant pet supplies store, which is very vital to a town with so many giant pets. Maybe someday Markus will be CEO of a chain of onion booths and giant pet supplies! Maybe someday they'll call this town Onionburg!

Markus can always dream. For now, he finishes his onion and starts rebuilding. The customers will be returning soon, and Markus prides himself on providing a reliable food service outlet, even in this unreliable town.


End file.
